


Smash Family Fluff

by jeneralreading



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Game Night, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneralreading/pseuds/jeneralreading
Summary: A collection of cute Smash family moments.Levi and Hannah are challenged by Ben once again for a match of Super Smash Bros as he attempts to regain some amount of credibility as a smash player after months of losing.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“I swear today’s the day I win,” said Ben as he flopped down on the couch, wireless game controller in hand.

“Sure Dad,” said Hannah and Levi in unison, clearly brushing him off. It had been months since Ben had come anywhere near beating either of them in Smash, but he still tried every Friday. They booted up Super Smash Bros, selected free for all, then selected their favorite settings: five lives, no items, no time limit.

“Can’t we at least get the bat,” whined Ben.

“Dad, items are just cheap,” said Levi as he scrolled over to random character selection.

“Yeah, if you can’t beat us without items, then what’s the point?” said Hannah as she followed her brother’s lead, also selecting random.

“Woah, what’s with this random crap, you think you can just beat me with whatever?” said Ben, clearly offended. Hannah and Levi smirked at each other, but said nothing.

“Alright you asked for it,” said Ben as he selected Link, his best character. The twins rolled their eyes, and Hannah selected a random stage to begin the match.

Within minutes, Ben lost two lives.

“Wait, what, I swear my controller’s broken,” he said, fumbling for excuses. “This stage is cheap. You two are just taking cheap shots. This isn’t fair!” Hannah and Levi chuckled, but remained focused on the game. Each deftly wave dashed around their father’s feeble attempts to land a hit, then followed up with small amounts of damage to tick up his percentage. Of course, they weren’t ignoring each other either. Both had lost a life in two heated bouts, one just barely winning over the other. The second duel Ben attempted to interject but was promptly blasted off the screen.

“Ugh, come on,” said Ben as his character smacked into the screen, losing his third life.

“Dad you just have to practice,” the twins said in unison as they started up another battle. It wasn’t clear exactly who would win. Suddenly, Levi activated his shield a second too late. His character took on the full force of a power attack and whizzed off to the edge of the screen. Hannah grinned, Levi mumbled about needing to practice his timing.

“Excuse me, I think I have more cumulative hours than you do,” said Ben, his character hopping off the revival platform.

“Yeah sure, but that was like a million years ago,” said Hannah, giggling slightly.

“I take offense to that! I am not that old!” said Ben, feigning offense. While the two were distracted, Levi snuck up and knocked their characters off the edge to their deaths.

“Hey that’s not fair!” said Hannah.

“Yeah we were distracted!” said Ben.

“Well then don’t get distracted, this is serious business,” said Levi, grinning wickedly. Ben and Hannah looked at him flatly, then returned the game. Ben sat on the edge of the couch, attempting to hone his focus and hold on to his last life. He tried to dodge his way around Hannah and Levi, but they slowly landed more and more blows, his percentage ticking into the red. A stray attack from Hannah did him in, sending off his last life in a colorful explosion.

“God damnit!” said Ben, setting his controller on the coffee table. “I thought I had you this time!”

“Honey, language,” Sam called from the kitchen. She was busy making a bowl of guacamole for their family board game session, which was due to start whenever the smash match ended.

“Sorry dear,” he mumbled, defeated. Hannah and Levi grew quiet, intently focused on their characters. They moved so quickly it was almost impossible to keep up with who was landing the blows, but slowly their lives bled away until each had just one heart left. Hannah tied her hair in a ponytail as her character floated on the revival disk. Levi rolled up his sleeves and scooted further to the edge of the couch cushion.

Their last bout was an epic showdown, filled with crushed shields, dodges, wave dashes, and a slew of other high level strats. Hannah just barely missed a dodge, and instead rolled right into one of Levi’s punches. Her character flew to the side, then barely snatched the ledge in time. She bided her time as he inched closer, just out of reach of her ledge attack. She finally decided on her approach, and flung her character skyward for an aerial attack. Levi dodged, but as he came out of the dodge, Hannah executed a perfectly wind up attack, winning her the match.

“Fuck,” said Levi. Hannah grinned and skipped her way to the dinner table.

“Levi!” Sam and Ben shouted in concert.

“Sorry sorry,” grumbled Levi, walking dejectedly with Ben to the kitchen table.

“Alright, now that that’s over, lets start some Catan,” said Sam, smiling as she brought over the snacks and board game.

“Okay Mom,” said the twins, settling in for a night of bartering with their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toddler Hannah and Levi having some bonding time with Ben over Animal Crossing before they head off to visit Angie and Link as a family.

Levi clapped his hands and screamed excitedly at the screen as Ben captured another bug in Animal Crossing.

“Dragon!” shouted Hannah, pointing emphatically at the screen and oscillating her gaze between her father and the game as the character displayed its latest catch.

“Good job Hannah, that is a dragonfly!” said Ben, his chest full of pride. Hannah’s bug vocabulary had grown exponentially since the game released last week. Levi didn’t seem as interested in naming them, but he certainly loved pointing them out.

“There!” Levi screamed, seeing a butterfly dance in the wind on the corner of the screen.

“Thank you Levi, I’ll get it,” said Ben gently, leading his character over to deftly swipe the net and capture the butterfly.

“Fishies?” asked Hannah, pointing at the river nearby.

“Sure, we can catch some fish,” said Ben, changing over to his fishing pole and casting the line out ahead of a fish shadow. The twins watched intently as the fish slowly nibbled at the bait, then screamed in delight when Ben successfully angled a black bass.

“The most metal of fish!” said Ben in a growling voice, attempting to imitate a voice you’d hear in a metal band. The twins howled with laughter, then pleaded with him for more, clapping their hands and pointing at the screen.

“As cute as this is, we need to wrap this up,” said Sam, collecting some toys and books in a backpack for the twins. “Angie and Link are expecting us over in like twenty minutes, so we need to get ready to leave.”

“Momma, momma, buggies!” said Hannah, tugging at her mom’s pant leg.

“I know honey, Daddy was catching buggies for you two wasn’t he?” Sam asked lovingly, crouching down and giving Hannah a small hug. “We need to go see Auntie Angie now though. Are you excited to meet Aiden?” Hannah jumped up and down, making excited, high pitched squeals as she sprinted over to where her shoes were stashed.

“A-de!” Levi screamed, sprinting after his sister. Ben and Sam had told them about Aiden, Angie and Link’s newborn son, and the two were so excited to meet a newborn baby. Aiden was all they’d been talking about for the last two weeks in their babbling toddler speech.

“All set Ben?” asked Sam as she followed after the twins.

“Just one more thing,” said Ben, snatching Sam by the waist and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

“Momma, daddy, no kiss!” shouted Hannah as she dashed back to them and shoved herself between the two.

“You heard her dear,” said Sam, smiling with a slight blush.

“Alright lets get our shoes on and go!” shouted Ben. “Who can put on their shoes faster?” The twins cackled in glee as they rushed to shove their shoes on their feet. Sam smiled and collected her phone from the counter. She shot a quick text to Angie to let her know they were on the way, remembering how much of a godsend a good heads up was during the twin’s newborn phase.


End file.
